Jealous Fun
by Sonic Yaoi
Summary: Requested by Temptingjinx. As Sonic's cousin Luke bunks in with Sonic and Shadow, he becomes jealous of the two lovers, and decides to take matters into his own hands. Sonadow, Lukadow yaoi lemon!  Features F.C's . Dont like, dont read, dont flame!


**This story was a request****by Temptingjinx, and will not only feature Sonic and Shadow, but two of his O.C's, named Luke and Rooty. Other than that I hope you enjoy this one shot yaoi lemon! **

**P.S this story has no connection at all to my other stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>=Station Square=<strong>

Two hedgehogs were walking on the dark streets of Station Square. It was cold out, freezing to be exact, as snow fell, and slowly piled up op the streets, the grass, everything. One of these figures, dressed in a thick red coat, blue jeans. His azure fur seeming darker than usual. The one next to him, wore a thin black jacket trailing a little past his waist, khaki pants, and black sneakers. His fur was crimson red. Two bangs trailed from his forehead, covering his left eye partially. It was around early February, just before spring.

The red hedgehog on the right, shivered as a soft breeze blew by.

"Why does it have to be so damn cold?" The red hedgehog muttered, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to stay warm.

"Your fault for wearing that stupid jacket all the time. Its winter, I think you'll need more than that to keep warm Luke." The cobalt hedgehog answered.

Luke rolled his eyes. "It's my style okay? So get off my case about it Sonic."

Sonic sighed. "I'll get off your back about it when you stop complaining so damn much about 'how cold it is'."

A chilling gust of air blew by the two, causing Sonic to shiver slightly, as Luke on the other hand, clenched his eyes shut, trying to forget it, but that was near impossible.

"Well, thanks anyways for letting me bunk with you and Shadow for a bit." Luke told him, barely sounding thankful.

"Why wouldn't I? Your my cousin, and I figure I could help you out, at least for now anyways." Sonic said back.

"Your a real goody two shoes, you know that?" Luke muttered, smirking ever so slightly.

"Lucky I am for you, because if I wasn't, you'd be sleeping outside." Sonic answered.

Luke sighed, and nodded, agreeing. The two kept on walking, as it slowly became darker. Sonic pulled his phone from his pocket, and pressed a random button, as the screen lit up, showing the time. Eight O' clock.

"We'd better hurry, its getting late." Sonic told him.

"Sure, sure. Geez, you sound like my mom." Luke grumbled, slightly annoyed.

"Shut up, and speed up the pace." Sonic retorted, aggravated at the remark.

Luke then shut his mouth, as the two started walking faster, as Sonic didn't want to stay out too long, because it seemed as though the longer they stayed out, the colder it got. But even though the two were walking fast, the house was still la good half a mile away, and Sonic was growing very impatient.

"Ugh, hold on tight." Sonic muttered.

Luke looked at him confused, when the cobalt hedgehog suddenly grabbed his arm, and sped off with him.

"Whoa! Holy shit!" Luke yelled, surprised at the extreme sudden in speed. Sonic's signature smirk returned to his face as he heard that. Suddenly Sonic jerked to a stop, causing crimson to slam into cobalt on accident, causing the two to collapse in a the snow next to the sidewalk. Luke then firmly placed one his arms and the ground, and rubbed his forehead with the other. It hurt as he touched it, and he quickly pulled his hands away.

"Ow...what the hell did I hit?" Luke groaned, trying to remember what had just happened.

"Mind getting off of me?" Sonic asked. Luke then looked down, to see Sonic under him, half covered in the freezing white snow. Luke then stood up, and held out his hand, and Sonic grabbed it, and he pulled himself up.

"Thanks." Sonic grumbled.

"Don't mention it," Luke told him. The two then turned to face the house. Luke's eyes then widened slightly, as it was a pretty big house.

"That's yours?" He asked.

"Yea, Shadow and I have been living together for a bit, so we both pay for it." Sonic answered.

The two then walked up to the door, and Sonic pulled out a set of keys, sorting through them, trying to find the one to his house. As he found it, he unlocked the door, and the two walked inside. Luke quickly shut the door, sealing the chilling air outside. Luke grinned as he was greeted with the warm air of the house.

"Hey Sonic, welcome back." an ebony hedgehog said as he walked from a room nearby, smiling at Sonic. Sonic returned the grin, and the two shared a small hug, and Shadow rested a kiss on Sonic's cheek. Shadow at the moment, was only wearing jeans, no shirt.

Luke gazed at the two, particularly Shadow. He couldn't help but stare at the sexy male hedgehog. He also frowned slightly, jealous of the fact that Sonic was the one who had him. A short fantasy moved through his mind of him and Shadow, and then he snapped out of it, as a voice familiar to him sounded.

"Hey Luke! What took you so long?"

Luke turned around to see his long time friend, and right hand man, Rooty, walk from what he assumed was the living room.

"Rooty? What are you doing here?" Luke asked, confused. He didn't expect to see him here, not in the slightest.

"Well, since you said you were headed to Station Square after you left town, and I figured the first place you'd head was here, since Sonic's your only family here." Rooty answered.

Now Rooty was different from most the other three. He was a hedgehog, yes, but had raccoon features, such as the ears, and the tail that swished from side to side occasionally. Like sonic, he had blue fur, but it was a bit darker than Sonic's. Thick bangs covered his forehead, and at the moment, he was only wearing a plain white t-shirt, a black pair of pants, and white socks. One of his arms was made of steel though, as he was also somewhat of a cyborg. He was also about two years younger than Luke, but that barely mattered to him.

"Uhm...alright then." Luke muttered. Rooty thought Luke would at least be slightly happy to see him, but it was obvious his train of thought was running on a different track.

Sonic was listening to what Rooty had said, and looked at Shadow, who simply nodded, confirming that everything he said.

"Alright then, you two make yourselves comfortable. Sonic and I are gonna head upstairs for a bit." Shadow told them, grinning at Sonic, who happily returned it.

"Oh, alright." Luke muttered.

Ebony and cobalt then headed upstairs to their bedroom, as Luke and Rooty headed to the living room. The crimson hedgehog then hopped on the couch, and grabbed the nearby remote, and clicked on the TV.

"So..what's on your mind?" Rooty asked, as he on the other side of the couch.

Luke then glanced at him. "What makes you think there's something on my mind?" he asked.

"Just guessing really." Rooty muttered, leaning back, his hands behind his head.

"Well if you want to know it's Shadow." Luke told him, a small smirk reaching his lips.

"Oh, so you have the hots for him?" Rooty asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yea, kinda. But it seems like my cousin has him though." Luke said, in a slightly agitated tone, his smirk fading from view.

"Who says that can stop you?" Rooty asked.

Luke looked at him, a confused look on his face. Leave it to Rooty to come up with _some_ idea to get around a situation without anyone finding out. But even getting to Shadow without Sonic knowing seemed a step short of impossible.

"So, you have an idea?" Luke asked, curious of what he might have in mind.

"Don't I always?" Rooty asked, adding a smirk to his question.

Luke nodded slightly, making the younger of the two grin.

"Alright then, here it is..." Rooty started. He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small syringe.

**=Upstairs, Sonic and Shadow's room=**

Sonic sat on the bed, and pulled off his red coat, tossing it onto the nearby nightstand, ans fell onto the bed, glad to be out of the mind numbing cold sealed outside. Shadow, right behind him, smiled and crawled onto the bed, kissing his cobalt lover again. Sonic grinned as he felt Shadows tongue run over his lips, wanting in. Sonic granted his request, parting his lips, and let Shadows tongue slip in, as it began massaging the insides of his mouth. Sonic moaned at this, wrapping his arms around his older partner.

Shadow then pulled his tongue back out, and smiled at Sonic. "Mind if we have some fun?"

"Nope, not at all." Sonic answered, adding a small chuckle to his answer.

Seconds after Sonic's answer, Shadow lifted him up, and put him on the center of the bed. He then reached towards the nightstand and opened it, pulling out a small bottle of lubricant, and smirked.

"This might come in handy." he told him. Sonic nodded, as Shadow placed it on the bed for a second, and unzipped his pants, slowly sliding them off. Sonic then pulled his shirt off, letting it fall to the side of the bed. The two then began to share more warm kisses, and Sonic then pulled down shadow's boxers, revealing his all too hard member.

"Oh you'll get that soon enough." Shadow muttered, helping Sonic slide his jeans off, and then his own boxers, leaving the two hedgehogs naked together. Sonic then began to grind his hips against Shadow's, making the ebony hedgehog let out a slight moan.

"Like that?" Sonic asked.

"Yea, but you'll like what I'm about to do even more." Shadow replied.

Shadow then picked up the lube from beside the two, and took off the cap, squeezing it as he put some on his middle, and forefinger. He then moved his fingers to Sonic's rear entrance, and began applying the cold substance on it, causing the cobalt hedgehog to shiver.

"Heheh, cold?" Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded, and rolled his eyes ever so slightly. Shadow then lubed up his member, and positioned it behind Sonic's ass.

"Ready?" Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded, and without a second to waste, Shadow slid his member into Sonic, making azure moan in a mixture of pain and delight. Shadow grinned, and then began to slowly slide back out, then back in. After a few seconds, Shadow then began to speed up.

"Oooh! Shadow." Sonic moaned, loving the feeling of Shadow's length in him.

Shadow grin widened, as he gazed into Sonic's jade colored eyes, and Sonic started back into his ruby eyes. Shadow kept going, and the blue hedgehog began to moan wildly, his mind stuck in a state of pure ecstasy, as the pain began to slowly eased away. Ebonies thrusts became more frequent as time passed by, causing the cobalt hedgehogs moans of pleasure to occur more, and become louder. Shadow then began to groan in pleasure, as it was beginning to overtake him as well.

"Oh god Sonic, you feel so good." Shadow told his blue lover, speeding up, thrusting even deeper into Sonic's ass.

Then suddenly, shadow hit something deep inside Sonic, making azure cry louder than before in pleasure. Shadow had hit his sweet spot, and he knew it too. This only spurred him into thrusting faster, and he kept hitting it over and over, Sonic's moans of pleasure getting louder and louder.

"Ooh Shadow! Harder!" Sonic yelled. Shadow's grin faded slightly at the command, since he was supposed to be the one in charge right now, not Sonic, but he gave in to the command, ramming his erection into Sonic's rear entrance even harder, earning more cries from his younger partner. Shadow thoroughly enjoyed this, as his moans too, began to get even louder.

After a good two minutes, Sonic felt his stomach clench slightly, and he made his announcement.

"Shadow, I'm gonna cum!"

Shadow, with one final thrust, drove sonic over the edge, causing him to spray his seed , as it landed on him, Shadow, and the bed. Shadow then felt as Sonic's inner walls clench on his member, and drove him over the edge too, spraying his seed deep inside his blue lover. The two then let out their final moans, before Shadow pulled his erection out of Sonic, and leaned to the right, landing right next to him. Sonic chuckled, and rolled over on top of Shadow, planting a kiss on his lips.

"That was fun." Shadow muttered.

"Yea, heheh." Sonic added.

Then suddenly the two heard a loud crash from downstairs.

"What the hell?" Sonic yelled.

After a small period of silence, the two then heard Luke's voice from downstairs.

"Uh, Sonic? I kind of dropped a few dishes!"

Sonic growled. "Damn idiot." he grumbled. "I'll be right back Shadow."

"Alright, don't be too long. I'll let you have me next." Shadow told him, grinning.

Sonic returned the grin, and put his boxers and jeans back on. He then stood up, and walked out of the bedroom, walking downstairs.

"I'm gonna kill that moron." Sonic murmured to himself.

As he reached the base of the stairs, he walked to the kitchen, looking for the crimson hedgehog. As he walked in, he saw a pile of about two or three dishes shattered on the floor.

"Fuck..." Sonic muttered.

Sonic then nearly jumped in surprise as he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Seconds after, the blue speed star found himself slumped on the floor, passed out.

"Damn..that was quick." Luke said, as he walked into the kitchen. He then looked at Rooty, who was standing right behind where Sonic was just standing, and empty syringe in his right hand.

"Well, its supposed to be. One I got him with this, he didn't have a chance. It's like a sedative, but has an aftereffect. His memory of this will be really fuzzy, so I doubt he'll have known what happened." Rooty explained. "He wont wake up until tomorrow morning guaranteed."

"Any ideas on how I get to Shadow without him knowing its me?" Luke asked.

"Your on your own with that." Rooty muttered.

Luke rolled his eyes, and walked upstairs, towards Sonic and Shadow's room. He grinned when he thought about Shadow. Fantasies swirled through his head as he imagined what might happen. Both he and Rooty had heard the moans and cries of pleasure from downstairs, so all he had to do was interrupt it, make Sonic come downstairs without Shadow, which was purely by luck, and knock him out. Now Luke had to just find a way to have some fun with Shadow without him knowing it was him.

Luke then reached the door to their room, and slowly eased it open, and smiled when he saw Shadow's naked body on the bed, facing away from the door. He then glanced around looking for an idea, when he saw the light switch, and his grin widened. He had found his idea. He placed his forefinger on the switch, and flicked it down. The lights in the room turned off.

"Huh?" Shadow muttered. Shadow then sat up and turned his head to the open door, only to see Luke's dark outline. But the ebony hedgehog thought he was Sonic and smiled.

"Hey Sonic, what took you so long?" Shadow asked.

Luke was silent at first. He and Sonic had similar voices, so it wouldn't be too hard to 'pretend' to be his azure cousin.

"Nothing Shadow, just Luke and Rooty messing around in the kitchen. They're watching TV now." Luke told him.

"Oh, alright..." Shadow muttered. Luke then shut the door, plunging the two in the darkness on the room. The two could barely see, but Luke stared into the darkness, allowing his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. After about twenty seconds Luke could see outlines of objects, including Shadow. He then walked over to the bed, and sat down next to Shadow. Shadow was slightly confused at why the lights were turned off, but honestly he could care less.

"Something wrong Sonic?" Shadow asked. "Your a bit quiet."

"No, nothings wrong Shadow." Luke muttered, lying his ass off.

"Well then take your clothes back off, were still not done." Shadow told him, leaning over and kissing Luke on the cheek. Luke smirked and pulled off his pants, then his shirt and jacket. He then turned to face Shadow, and kissed him, pulling his body as close as he could to Shadow. Shadow grinned, and placed his hands on Luke's chest, and ran them

down his body, until it reached his boxers. Shadow then grabbed the rim of Luke's boxers and pulled them down, as his hard erection slid out. Shadow then wrapped his hands around Luke's member, and began pumping it slowly, kissing who he thought was his blue lover again.

"Shadow..." Luke groaned, as the older of the two lowered his head, and stopped the pleasurable hand job. Luke frowned slightly, until he felt something wet trail up his member, making him moan slightly. Shadow's tongue. Shadow then grinned.

"Like that?" he asked.

"Yea.." Luke answered.

This spurred shadow into wanting to take things a bit farther, as he then engulfed Luke's member into his mouth, causing the crimson hedgehog's moans to get louder. Shadow then took the entire organ into his mouth, ignoring his gag reflex to give as much pleasure to the red hedgehog as possible. It worked, as Luke's moans became for frequent, as he began to buck his hips slightly into Shadow's mouth, getting into synch with Shadow's head bobbing.

Shadow was loving the control he technically had over Luke, as he slid his hands behind Luke, and began rubbing his ass, pulling him closer. Luke then lowered his hand, resting it on the back of Shadow's head, entangling his fingers in his dark quills.

"Oooh Shadow, don't stop!" Luke moaned, as the speed of Shadow's blow job increased in pace, making the moans of pleasure increased as well. Luke then felt his stomach tighten, as his pleasure reached his peak, as it trailed down to his member.

"Shadow! I'm gonna-!" His seed then sprayed into Shadow's mouth a second early, as Luke moaned loudly In pleasure. Shadow then swallowed the cum in his mouth, and crawled on top of Luke, as he heard the labored pants of who he thought was sonic.

"Tired already Sonic? I expected better than that." Shadow told him, adding a chuckle to it.

Luke then slowed his breathing down and glared at the ebony hedgehog slightly.

_"Oh _yea_?"_ Luke thought. _"I'll fuck you so hard you wont remember your name when I'm done."_ Crimson grinned at the thought.

"Wheres the lube?" Luke asked.

"Right here." Shadow muttered, grabbing the bottle, and handing it to Luke. Luke then squirted some on his palm, and started rubbing some on his erection. Only a few seconds and he was done.

"Alright, ready?" Luke asked.

"Yea Sonic." Shadow muttered.

_"If only he knew who was really about to fuck his brains out."_ Luke thought again, licking his lips in anticipation of the moment to come.

The crimson hedgehog then grabbed Shadow's hips, and unceremoniously rammed his member into Shadow's rear entrance. Shadow yelped quietly in surprise, as he wasn't expecting Sonic to be so aggressive. Luke then began to thrust upwards, as he kept pushing down on Shadow's hips, slamming deeper into the ebony hedgehog with every buck of his hips. Shadow moaned in pleasure, enjoying the rough sex he was now having.

"Damn your tight Shadow." Luke groaned, causing shadow to grin at the compliment.

Luke began to pick up the pace, and then he hit Shadow's prostate, and suddenly Shadow's inner walls closed in on crimson's length, and loud moans came from both males as Luke kept on going, fucking his new lover senseless. The heat was rising between the two, as Shadow was gasping for breath, crying out in pleasure.

"Oooh, god Sonic! That all you got?" Shadow groaned, causing the red hedgehog to frown again, and start ramming into his ebony lover as fast as he could, slamming into Shadow's sweet spot every time, causing Shadow to nearly scream in pleasure. Not less than ten seconds after Shadow made his second announcement of the night.

"Sonic! I'm gonna cum!" Shadow said.

"Same here!" Luke replied.

Luke same first, shooting his seed into Shadow. The feeling of the warm essence in him, caused Shadow to lose it too, as he blew his load all over his new 'anonymous' lover's chest. Shadow then slowly got off of Luke, and plopped down onto the bed, breathing heavily. Luke was no different, as his panting was even louder than before.

"I love you Sonic..." Shadow mumbled.

This made Luke frown again, as he wished there was a way he could tell Shadow who he really was. But he knew what would happen if he did, so he just went along with it.

"I love you too Shadow." Luke muttered. The dark furry then closed his eyes, as sleep claimed his body.

Luke then slowly say up, and proceeded to wipe the cum off of his chest, and onto his hand. He licked it off, savoring the salty taste, and then pulled his boxers back on, then his khaki pants. He then slid his jacket on, and walked out the door, and headed downstairs. After that, Luke and Rooty then took Sonic upstairs, and put him on the bed, and the two headed back downstairs, and watched TV until late in the night, when they fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>I liked this story, and it was pretty long. Very long. Anyways, Temptingjinx, I hope you like it. Review this story everyone if you can, I like to hear how my readers feel about my work. Until next time, peace out!<strong>

**=SY=**


End file.
